Fairy Tail's Elemental Dragon
by Kai 'Hoshi ga ochita
Summary: I'm working on the description. So forgive this lazy piece. A young Dragon Slayer joins Fairy Tail because of a Tall Cinnamon Roll who happened to inspire her and gain her respect. This young Dragon Slayer, Akira Ryuterasu joins Fairy Tail because of it's strong wizards, and strong family bonds. The Amazing cover is 7Panda7 's amazing work from wattpad.
1. Flashbacks

**_Akira's POV_** **(Ten years old )**

I turned, aiming my attack on a tree. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" I yelled. Everything was gone, not even a fragment of the tree left. My goal was to control where it went and how powerful it should be. But that wasn't working!

"Gah" I screamed, pulling my hair. Making more birds fly out of trees somewhat feet away. Again.

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

"You need to take this easy," Dianna, my cat friend told me while munching on some fish. Fish wasn't particularly her favorite food, but she did like it and there was a river some miles south. We've been living off of fish for the past two weeks. I met Dianna about two or three years ago, well actually I raised her from her egg, and we've been together ever since. I gave her a look for saying that.

"I can't. I have to train to protect myself and you," I replied. Inhaling to prepare for my next attack. I need to completely master the basic attacks. "Isn't that the last of our food?" I asked Dianna. She just smiled cheekily. I shook my head and went back to training. She ate almost as much as I did.

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

"Fine," She gave in after a few moments. "Just don't exhaust your magic supply." She spoke leaving no room for argument. "I'm going to fish by the river that's two or three miles away, I'll be back in five or six hours. Be careful" she warned. I swear sometimes she was like an overprotective mother, but this isn't the worst she can get.

"Yes, mother," I replied sarcastically, going back to my training. I heard her sigh before she left.

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_

'One more time, I can do this.' I reassured myself. I took a deep breath and aimed.

 _"Celestial Dragon Roar!"_ I yelled once again, completely obliterating everything near and around the tree. Everything except the tree was gone. My vision was starting to get blurry, and I was starting to lose my balance. It took me two hundred tries today, and a million more times the other days, but it was worth it. I immediately regained my footing and steadied myself, taking deep breaths.

"Not Yet..." I murmured. I had to check if I had mastered the one I had trained for the most, although I hadn't practiced it today. I was preoccupied with Celestial Dragon Roar. I took a deep breath, gathering my magic.

"Celestial Dragon's Meteor Strike!" I yelled, aiming at the biggest, tallest and hardest tree which was right behind me. I poured the rest of my strength into that attack. Only to fail and continued to exhaust my magic supply and my energy.

Black dots clouded my vision as I yelled, "Damn it!" I fell on the ground, unable to move. After all this time, all that training I still can't even perform the attack. But it's ok, I'll get it eventually. It doesn't have to be right now or soon. I'll be able to master it, and then, I'll kick ass!

I didn't even realize that I had passed out until I woke up.

God do I feel like shit. I guess that's what happens when you exhaust your magic supply. Your body makes you feel like shit because you were an idiot for exhausting your magic supply. I didn't feel like training right now, not that I thought I could. I was too low on magic to do that. I've gone so many nights like this, so my body has gotten somewhat used to this but that doesn't mean that the effects don't apply to me.

I rolled on the ground so I was facing upwards, and watched the starry night sky. Thinking about all my attacks, what I was doing wrong, or what made me lose too much magic. I needed to control it more.

I was slowly closing my eyes, again. "Let's hope I don't get eaten by the Vulcans after I pass out." I chuckled dryly.

Even though Celeste taught me all kinds of magic, I still haven't mastered everything. The biggest attack of the Celestial Dragon's Roar I could do was the size of a small fridge. Really small. And I wasn't all that strong either. So I traveled around For two years and trained. These were the last basic spells.

You see Celeste left me when I was seven for an unknown reason. I've been searching for her all this time. It wasn't until one year ago, when I was kidnapped that I realized, I didn't know anything.

I closed my eyes, thinking back to that day two years ago. I realized I needed to get stronger, much stronger than I was, than I am now.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back 2 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _"Thank-You, ma'am," I thanked the old lady. As she handed me the bag of groceries after I gave her the proper amount of money._

 _"You're welcome, sweetie," The old lady replied with a smile. There was something behind it that I couldn't quite notice. Ah, whatever. It was probably just the lack of food getting to me. I would never admit this out loud, but I got really angry and paranoid when I was hungry._

 _A group of people only a few years older Then me passed by me. A smug grin on their faces. Me being an eight year old, I didn't notice. So when they smiled at me, I grinned at them in return. They smirked, and went to the old lady's concession stand. I waved and started heading into the woods to my makeshift home._

 _On the way there, I had the feeling that someone was following me, watching me. "Who's there?" I asked, not expecting an answer. No answer came, only the rustling of the trees with squirrels and birds, so I just went on home. I was probably being paranoid. Meh, It was probably just a squirrel or a bird. But just in case, I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, ready to attack anything. Until a squirrel popped its head out of a bush._

 _A lot of people were after me, so I didn't stay in the same place for too much time. However, this time I stayed in this town for two months. It's no surprise they were after me, I mean, I'm a dragon slayer after all. But what I didn't understand was what was so special about me, I mean, I never heard about any kidnapping attempts about any other dragon slayers. Only me. But this was the first serious kidnapping._

 _It was starting to get late so, I walked faster to my little tent. Once I got to my tent, I set the campfire, and lit the fire. After that I started cooking the meat, turning it every once in a while. After I ate my dinner I started training. I had to defend myself while looking for Celeste._

 _After a while, I started using magic. Practicing on trees and rocks. Until more than half of my magic was gone. I kept on training. I yawned, I really shouldn't do this at night time. It ruins my sleep pattern, and makes me vulnerable to attacks._

 _I heard a ruffling noise in the bushes and trees, but I ignored them thinking it was a squirrel or a raccoon. I was too focused on training to notice them. That was a big mistake._

 _Suddenly I was standing up, arms behind my back, being held by one of the people I passed by earlier. I started squirming, when that didn't work, I leaned forward and slammed my weight against him, making him let me go. I did a double front flip, putting some distance between me and the person._

 _The guy stumbled backwards, and made some sort of hand sign. Two more men appeared, the ones that were with the other guy-Who was now glaring at me._

 _"How much did you say she was worth again?" The one with green hair calmly asked. As if he was bored. So they were here for my bounty. Great, more kidnappers. This time, somewhere around my age._

 _"2,000,000 Jewels" the silver haired guy in the middle grinned, while licking his lips as he stared at me. That's a strange action for someone around my age to be doing. The fuck are you doing dude? You're only two-three years older than me. You're doing some weird shit. '_ _ **Focus Akira.'**_ _I thought to Brown-haired one smirked._

 _"2,000,000 Jewels for this little girl? Hah! This is too easy!" The one to the left laughed. He had brown hair. The one to the right rolled his eyes at the antics of the other two. He had green hair and glasses, and he seems sassy, so he is now my favorite. Can you even have a favorite kidnapper? I should stop._

 _The one with green hair looked at me, a calculating look in his eyes. "What's so special about you?" He squinted, leaning forward. I shrugged at him. I didn't know why people were after me either._

 _"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Legitimate question, I swear. He went back to his original position and sighed, pushing up his glasses._

 _"Come on, boys! Let's get her!" I internally rolled my eyes. Typical line. I mean come on, couldn't you be more original? '_ _ **Not the time, Akira.'**_ _I scolded myself. I did a back flip, putting a little more distance between me and them so I could do an attack._

 _"_ Celestial Dragon's Iron Fist! _" I yelled, aiming for the one in the middle. He dodged and I hit brown-hair instead. He flew back twenty or so feet away, unmoving. Well, he was my my least favorite. He didn't really talk, and he had this stupid smirk on his face. He's one of my least favorite kidnappers and he hasn't even spoken. I should stop and pay attention to what's going on._

 _The two left standing froze in shock. Rage filled their eyes as they charged at me once more. The leader, or who I think is the leader-who I have now dubbed Silver, split up from his other lackey- the brown-haired one. I felt a breeze pass by me and green-hair disappeared._

 _"_ Prominence Typhoon! _" Silver yelled. As soon as he said that, a giant swirl of purple fire came spiraling down at me. On instinct I jumped to the side. There was instantly a crater where I was standing. The fire typhoon grazed my leg and as a result I had some burns. They were going to leave scars if I didn't heal them within the next five hours or so._

 _"_ Thunder bullets! _"_ __ _He yelled again. I was amazed he had more than one element of magic.I quickly snapped out of my daze as a barrage of small lighting bullets came flying toward me. I dashed forward to the right, just barely managing to dodge the attack. One of the bullets managed to graze my moment it connected, a shot a strong bolt of pain through my shoulder and arm. I bit my lip to refrain from screaming. I would not show weakness to them._

 _I continued dodging and dashing forward in a zig-zag motion, attempting to get closer to Silver. I got close enough to land a hit on him and I pulled my arm back ready to land a hit on him until my arm suddenly fell limp. I couldn't move it anymore._

 _The realization that my arm was paralyzed struck me too late when I received a powerful kick from behind. When did he get behind me? That wasn't Silver. He was still in front of me. The kick sent me flying to a tree about 15 meters away. I shouldn't have forgotten about Green-hair, my favorite kidnapper. I'll be killed if I keep this up. I stood up from my place in the ground, and took a deep breath, preparing for an attack._

 _"_ Celestial Dragon's Roar! _" I aimed at my favorite kidnapper. He looked dead, but I knew he was just unconscious. There was no way I killed him, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't have killed him. Now Silver looked really pissed. My magic was too low for me to keep this up. I needed to escape or beat this guy, and I didn't have any option of escape. So attempting to beat the shit out of Silver and his gang here is my only option. Let's do that, successfully please._

 _"You bitch!_ Prominence Whip _!" His attack was exactly what he said it was. A whip made of fire. It wrapped around me as it brought me closer to him. Close enough for me to kick him. I ignored the burning sensation and focused on the guy in front of me._

 _"You are making this_ so _much harder for me" He stated frowning. I glared at him in defiance. Well, at least he's a little more original now. '_ _ **Not what you should be thinking about, Akira!'**_

 _I resorted to the thing all little girls do, kicking his genitals. I kicked Silver's nuts which gave me time to prepare for an attack._ _ **'Come on, think Akira! Think!'**_

 _No, I can't use magic. I'll have to use an attack to make me fly. I had never tried this one before, so it probably isn't going work, but I can still try, right? It's that or I'm sold to some perverted, power hungry, bastard._

 _The leader got up and came at me. Crap, I spent too much time on thinking. '_ _ **Ok, Celeste said that my magic isn't limited to one form, what did she mean by that?'**_

 _Because I was distracted, the bastard punched me in my stomach , making me stagger backwards. I was suddenly berated with punches, each one sending me back another foot, until he kicked me. Which made me fly to a tree. I lurched forward and coughed up blood. I felt myself getting close to unconsciousness, when the bastard walked forward laughing._

 ** _'Keep it together, Akira'_** _I needed to hold on to something, anything to keep me alive. Hatred and pain was all I had at the moment. Pain was not gonna help right now._

 _All I felt was anger to that bastard. Every second he laughed some sort of darkness consumed me. I recognized it as my celestial magic, but darker. It formed together on my back, forming itself into something._

 _"2,000,000 Jewels, here I come" He spoke to himself. Then he looked around to see his fallen comrades, and a wicked grin came upon his face. I hated it. I hated that grin, that laugh. His very being. I hated these Kinds of people. They didn't give a crap about their friends, the ones who helped them in missions, saved their lives, and he just laughs it off when they die. It sickens me._

 _"Weaklings," He spat. "They couldn't even take out a little girl! Top of the guild my ass" He laughed. "I have to tell the master they are dead when I get back" He spoke to himself._

 ** _'I killed them?' 'There is no way I killed them, I'm not strong enough. He's Lying.'_** _I told myself. I snapped out of my daze and quickly went back to the situation at hand._

 _By now, what was forming on my back was complete, and I could see them clearly. They were black, starry wings. I didn't have time to admire them as my magic spread around my body some of it clumping together on my fist. It was as if they were black flames. '_ _ **The question was: Could I use it to my advantage?'**_

 _Suddenly he turned to me, and spoke. "Granted, you are a Dragon Slayer, are you not?_ The _Dragon slayer?"_

 _I sat there shocked. I quickly snapped out of my state of shock and glared at the man standing before me. He chuckled ,but that quickly changed to a frown. What does me being a Dragon Slayer have to do with them chasing me down? I mean, there has to be something else they're after. What did that have to do with any of this?_

 _"That Doesn't explain those wings of yours now does it?" He wondered aloud. "Show me what you can do with those Ok?"_

 _"No" I stated firmly. Refusing to give him what he wanted._ _ **'I need a distraction, anything that will keep his eyes off me for a few seconds'**_

 ** _'Anything, Please!'_** _I mentally screamed. Just then a flock of birds flew out of the tree I kicked one his his lackeys into. The Guy's head snapped to the tree. '_ _ **Thank god he wasn't dead'**_ _The lackey slowly lifted the tree branch that was on top of him. He was covered in blood from the tree branches._

 _"I Haven't kicked the bucket yet, Takeshi" The lackey spoke. '_ _ **His name is Takeshi, I'll remember that.'**_

 _"I know, Kotetsu" Takeshi replied, a cheeky grin on his face. '_ _ **Is this bastard bipolar?'**_ _Doesn't matter, this was the distraction I needed, and now with two of them, I didn't have the slightest chance to defeat them now. It was time to put these wings to use. I hope I can use them to fly._

 _I slowly stood up as to not make any noise, while the the two were having a conversation. I tried gently flapping them and it was surprisingly easy to control. Only a few seconds passed since Kotetsu got up. There was no telling when they would suddenly just turn around._

 _I Jumped in the air, while flapping my wings, making me go up above most of the trees. The moment my feet left the ground, three things happened._

 _1: Kotetsu and Takeshi prepared an attack_

 _2: A blur of black and purple dashed across the field next to kotetsu and Takeshi_

 _3: The blur of black and blue was a Teenager, It spoke and shot "Arrow of Darkness" aiming directly for my wings._

 _I couldn't move fast enough to dodge and it hit me in my wing. I waited for the pain to come but it never came. The arrow went straight through my wing and onto the floor. Almost instantly the floor turned black and gray._

 _I took advantage of the opportunity and flew as far and fast as I could from there."The Last thing I heard, was a fain: Damn! Once I couldn't fly anymore, I crashed in a different forest, and fainted. I woke up the next day and found Dianna as an egg._

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~~~_**

Over the years, I have tried to bring back that strange magic I used. No matter how hard I tried, I was never able to use it again. I still try over and over again. Everyday actually. I hope I'll be able to use it in the near future.

Now, I'm in Magnolia's Forest, training as always. Magnolia's Forest is full of Forest Vulcans that take children. I would be able to defend myself against them if, you know, I had any sort of magic at all.

Through the small space that I could see through my eyes, I saw shadows of things similar to a Vulcan. I can't die here, not by a stupid pack of Vulcans.

I need to find Celeste. I can't die because I'm completely out of magic or because of my training or a puny Vulcan. I'm a Dragon Slayer raised by Celeste! I won't die by the hands of such a weak creature. I Refuse To Die.

I slowly stood up. My arms dangling in front of me. I was breathing hard after training. "I can't die here..." I whispered. I can't find Celeste if I die.

 _"Speak of your future and it shall become your will to live._ " The voice of the Fire Dragon King echoed through my mind. A distant memory from when I was with Celeste. She had taken me to meet someone, another dragon. His name was Igneel, and he also had a kid and his name was Natsu.

I shook my head, shaking away the memory, now determined. If I can't fight with magic, I'll just have to fight with my fists!

I started running toward the silhouette of the Vulcans with only one thing in mind.

 ** _"I WON'T DIE HERE AND I WILL FIND CELESTE!"_**


	2. Black Lightning Storm

**_3rd Person's POV_**

A shadow covered Akira's face as multiple Vulcans surrounded her. Sword in hand, Akira ran to the Vulcans at a speed faster than the eye could see. Akira cut through the Vulcans diagonally, their blood splattering on the ground.

As Akira fought, a whistling noise was heard east from her. She quickly turns her head to the noise, and is immediately attacked. Akira curses under her breath as she skids across the ground.

More Vulcans quickly surround her. Raising their arms to attack, the Vulcans slam their arms down on the small nine-year old. A cloud of smoke arose as a small scale explosion occurred.

A Katana stood in the way of the fists of dozens of Vulcans shaking with the force . Akira struggled while the Vulcans continued to push down on her. Akira was slowly being squashed unto the ground until she pushed upwards with a force that blew away half of the Vulcans.

In the time that Akira took to take out these Vulcans, dozens more were already in the clearing. And even more were pouring in through the shadows of the trees. Tonight was a night for the monsters to gather

It was unusual to see this amount of Vulcans together in one area. Unless it was a full moon, which just so happened to be tonight.

 ** _Akira's POV_**

I cursed under my breath as more Vulcans poured into the clearing, I was running low on stamina, and what's worse, the Whistling was getting louder and louder. It was distracting me. _'What The Hell is with all these Vulcans today?!'_ I growled in my head. _'They just keep coming and coming! Even though I beat them down! It's like there's no end to them!'_

I lowered my guard for a moment and I was immediately punched in the side by a Vulcan, one kicked me upwards, and another grabbed me mid-air and slammed me to the ground with more force. A crater formed where I was thrown from the force. ' _Talk about teamwork'_ I internally grumbled.

The whistling was getting louder and more intense as to earlier when they were soft and slow. Shut up, can't you see I'm fighting for my body here!? Freaking body-snatchers and stupid whistling person! Shit, I got distracted.

The Vulcan raises it's giant fist and slams it down on me. I closed my eyes, when a memory crossed my mind. _'Closing your eyes is a sign of giving up. No child of mine will give up without a fight.'_ Celeste's words echoed throughout my mind. Like hell I'm giving up! I open my eyes as a burst of power flows through me.

A wave of energy pulses out of me, temporarily freezing the Vulcan who was going to hit me. I dash forward, appearing behind the Vulcan in a flash. I kick the Vulcan, sending it flying into the night sky.

I dart across the field and start taking down Vulcans left and right. I found myself humming the song from earlier while grinning and defeating the Vulcans. I've come to like that song. The whistling from before was still present but was now louder and more intense as I beat the Vulcans.

There are still multiple Vulcans in the clearing, the way that I was taking them down, I would run out of stamina before I got all of them. I grin as I think of something. _'I could totally kick their asses with this'_

I run around the clearing with my newfound speed, hitting Vulcans and catching their attention and gathered them all in the center of the clearing.

I crouch down, facing the Vulcans, "You want a piece of me?! Come and get it!" I roar at them. I lifted my leg up and began doing powerful, continuous kicks while spinning and inserting my magic, creating a tornado of crackling purple-ish black lightning mixed in with my celestial magic.

All of the Vulcans had gotten trapped in the tornado of lightning and stars and were now lying fallen on the ground, beaten. The tornado had faded away and I was now standing alone in the center of the clearing.

The energy and power that I had earlier was now gone. I swayed and stumbled at the sudden loss. Black dots began clouding my vison quickly and I struggled to stay standing. I crossed my arms in defiance and somehow balanced myself. Starting feel nauseous, I forced myself to stay still and standing.

"I said.. I wasn't.. going...to.. die..here." I stated remembering Celeste and Igneel's proud faces the last time I did this and followed through.

 _"Speak of your future and it shall become your will to live."_ Igneel's words echoed through my mind. I grinned, the last thing on my mind before I passed out being their proud faces.

 ** _3rd Person's POV_**

A tall Cinnamon roll who somehow became an S Class Wizard was in the forest whistling a theme song very strongly and loudly while he headed towards his next year-long S-class mission.

Gildarts was on his way to his next S Class mission when he felt a strong energy near him along with a very large presence of monsters.

 _'Oh? Something interesting is going on. Let's go see what it is'_ The red-haired man thought to himself and began walking faster in the direction where he felt the energy. Maybe he'd have a little bit of fun this time around.

The tall Cinnamon Roll began whistling louder and stronger the closer he got to the energy. Not too long after he started walking toward the monsters' presence, Gildarts felt an even more powerful energy from the one he last felt, from the same direction.

Gildarts looked up into the Sky, amazed by what he saw. It seemed like a squadron of flying dragons trained for attack, breaking the Sky with its powerful wings circling and striking the earth with _black_ lightning. Gildarts grins and sprints toward the tornado at full speed, wanting to know who caused the powerful winds and destructive lightning.

 _'But I could totally beat that,'_ Gildarts thought as he ran past the uprooted and broken trees and other Debris cause by the tornado. _'I've got an even better move'_

In the wake of the destruction the tornado caused, was a huge crater where a white-haired eight heart old girl stood, crackling with Electricity. Black sparks crackled in the air around her, her arms crossed giving her an intimidating look. Her silvery white hair spiking downwards with electricity. If it weren't for the girl not moving, Gildarts would've believed her to be awake.

Gildarts walks in front of the Silver haired girl, crossing his arms in interest,

 _"Black LIghting, eh?"_


End file.
